creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BenNasty
HELLO WIKI WORLD Feel free to leave me feedback or suggestions here. However, anything offensive or uncalled for will be removed. Also, anything not directly related to one of my stories will be removed. As a general rule, almost everything will be removed from this page unless deemed acceptable by myself. If you do have a legitimate complaint (not just a bruised ego) than feel free to email me at BenNasty10@gmail.com. Thanks. BenNasty Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Every Story has a Moral page. You make my panties moist So yeah, when are you going to add yourself to the user submissions page anyway? then link yo shit ''and give it the Category:OC yo, anyway... keep up the good work Love XanCrews MASTER CYLINDER blah blah MASTER CYLINDER! 17:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I got a badge. Votes Here, my dear friends, is the location to cast your votes. Please leave your screen name with your vote to ensure only one vote per user. Thanx! when you go food? MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 08:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Ever notice... How MLP: FiM has a wierd way of counting episodes? That's because they left Pinkie Pie in charge. She threw a party instead. ClericofMadness 02:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Here I thought I have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but, silly me, all this ridiculous friendmaking has kept me from it! 04:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I lol'd BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 06:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) It's only a matter of time before someone makes a MLP: FiM 'lost episode' creepypasta. Still, I lol'dMmandator 09:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC) @Mmandator: They did. Sev'ral. Oh well, I got me place to put that creepy Nigh'mare Sparkle. She was startin' ta get t'me. Chemiisan 00:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) i think i messed up :( i made a page called "The old mine" i was trying to publish my story but i dont think i didnt do it right..i think i just messed something up. ill understand if you have to delete it :( wait...i think i did it right heres the link vhttp://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_old_mine (The Old Mine) please get back to me :) Red Mist Spongebob episode Hello, I've been looking for the red mist episode but I can't find it anywhere. Do you have a download link or a site where you can watch it? Because the story made me very curious... Thanks anyway. Uh, I don't think it's anywhere, I've been looking, sorry to whoever put this. Aye Aye, Captain! Sorry for the wikidrama. :P I'll stop the hate and spread the love, yo! I guess I just got a tad worked up, I don't want to be a dickhole and I honestly don't think I am. btw, someone presented the idea of something like a meta page for pasta or OC that needs proofreading and critique and I think that that would be a very good idea. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 04:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I just noticed your signature is from eragon. Murtagh, I believe? fooding when are you fooding today? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 05:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews YOU'RE BACK YAY I MISSED YO FACE! I Have a Question... Regarding my OCs, can I put stuff here that's published in DeviantArt with a Creative Commons license that allows free non-commercial copying of work? i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 12:34, April 28, 2011 (UT C) As long as it's your OC and you have all ownership rights feel free soul brother! :D BenNasty My mind is the only sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts 13:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I won't retaliate this time, instead I'll tell you what happened. Uh yeah, Mommy she did it AGAIN! I'm pretty sure it's her answer to a reply I put on one of her older blog posts. Also, she called me a GIRL! wtf!? I'm backing off now, but I just thought I needed to tell you. Hello Sonnyboy! I checked the log and actually the post in question has been up there for a few days and prior to my giving the final warning and before Cleric backed me up on this matter. I do appreciate you coming to me this time though. Mommy loves you. BenNasty Oh, I see. no harm then. Good to know that. Thanks for checking that. I wasn't sure when you guys posted the message on her talk. I hope this stuff clears up soon. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 08:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) /x/ Thread http://boards.4chan.org/x/res/7550184 This your thread? If so, I might bookmark it. RetardoTheMagnificent 01:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) BAHAHAHAHAHA yup! [BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] 06:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I am a fan of your Creepypastas You have amazing storys and I am honoured to be on the same website as you I wish to thank you for being the reason i signed up Sammyto8 12:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) BTW! Thanks for undoing that change on my Creepypasta, it ''was miss-spelled for comical purposes. Raidenist: Hail The God of Thunder! 15:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem Raidypoo! I figured you did that so Momma Benny's got yo back ;) [BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] 02:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Just noticed You've got 666 edits. Does this mean you're going to Hell? D:-- ME GUSTA! 22:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) HAHA dude I'm already there! [BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] 04:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ._."-- ME GUSTA! 04:54, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You have to phone quite alot of numbers to get to Satan considering he's either dead or doesn't have a phone. Raidenist: Hail The God of Thunder! 21:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Uploading a pasta Linkforpresident 00:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC)Hey i'm new to the site and i wan't to add a pasta how do i do it?Please explain as clearly as possible cause i'm not that smart. Just click the add page button, type the title of your pasta in the appropriate box and type the story into the large edit box like you did when you wrote here. You're doing pretty good already, when I was new I didn't even know how to make a heading. i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 00:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) click the add page button found on most pages Then you click add page after typing in the title then paste in the pasta on the following page, add your categories/pictures, and submit and then add it to the article listing, and user submissions if it is your OC There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 00:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Have I told you? I'm not sure if I have, but I set up a tinychat page so that we could talk and not spam the recent edits with our talking. I'm usually on there if I'm online, Crews and Oz have also been there a couple of times. Oh, yeah, that and the facebook group i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 07:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...daddy was telling me about that...bad ass brony! [BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] 06:36, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. It's usually pretty empty except for me though. lol. Well, at least when I'm on *shakefists at timezones* i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 06:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The Headless boy story was happend to me. I cant add ponies It's a joke, dude. But what we're saying(or at least what I'm saying) is that it lacks something. I think it would be much better if you had constructed it better and/or you elaborated more. Details, dude, they really help. Your work was really interesting but it seemed really incomplete. Looking forward to your future works! i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and the creator of nightmares. 05:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Need some help Hey, seeing as your the admin of this site, can ya help me? I uploaded an avatar, and saved it, but it still keeps at my old avatar. RedMageCole 12:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Delete and Ban Someone just posted... Ugh. Please delete this pasta (CREEPYPASTA) and punish its creator. SethOmega 06:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Done and done. I hate when life kicks my ass. ClericofMadness 07:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay? Hey i was wondering if i can upload a pasta that not mine if i give credit to its original auther and his/hers permision? Theres this good one that i found last night and i want'ed to upload it hear if i can get his/hers aproval. When you read this can you post the answer on my talk page please. I Have Spoken!! 20:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Linkforpresident Could you delete my story? You saw it, the old mine? that horrible story that I typed up? Please do me a favor and delete it for me. :) RaZuRiN 23:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) A question Did you wrote the pasta Don't Swim on Sundays? If it was you who wrote it, I tell you, it's amazing. Greetings The man who was phone. 03:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) changing my avatar. How do i. Can i use a animated picture for my profile avatar? I Have Spoken!! Linkforpresident. 11:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Umm never mind. I think i figured it out. so just ignore my last message. Sorry about that. I was wondering how does one become a mod,admin, or whatever you call it for this fine site? Ahh, to become a wiki admin. In order to do this you must first express your desire to ascend to that state of glory to one who is already at that level...which you have done. I will then give your username to the other admins of the site. We will look into your history on the site as well as any need we have for an additional admin. We will then vote and inform you of our decision. Thank you for your interest. [BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] 20:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Modding and all that shiz Well, since the last fellow has been put into consideration, I'd like to be considered too. It'd be nice to help clean-up terrible pastas (not troll pastas, mind you), grammar, and every other issue a wiki can face with a bit more authority to back it up (lolol ur a normal user, wut can u do bout mah troling?). That's it. [[User:RetardoTheMagnificent|'Retardo']]TheMagnificent 01:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I call upon thou, great BenNasty. Hello. I know you don't know me, but there is something important I have to discuss with you (and a few other users) offline, preferably on Skype if you have one. If you don't answer I completely understand. 03:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding Site Rules/OC and User Submissions, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy... I'm not using that stupid joke because I hate that song. Anyway, hi! One of my pages got deleted because they said it was plagarized from your story "Play". I hadn't actually read it until then, but I did see the similarities afterwards. So I can't say that I'm really mad, just wanted to say that I liked your story better than mine and I'd like to maybe talk some time. Your friendly neighborhood Saha90skid 23:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 15:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply No problem. Also, glad to see you're back. Cheese Lord (talk) 16:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I have only posted one pasta so far: "The Walk." I haven't really gotten any feedback on it, so I don't know if it's good, or if I should try to write another one. Seeing as how you're an admin, I was wondering if you could take the time to please read my pasta and give me some feedback on it. Thank you for your time. Denalicain (talk) 02:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The Gig Ellur, mate. If you're still interested in being in the next rap battle, it would be in your best interest to record your best BEN voice and send it to my gmail, phantombrony@gmail.com. Even if you don't get this part, it would be great to have you on at some point. The sample can be as simple as BEN talking for a few lines. Phantom (talk) 21:54, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm new to this site, so I don't really know how to work it but I tried to post a creepy pasta last night and I thought I did but I cant find it now. Can you help me, it is called KAINTHTW TLH (talk) 22:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:41, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Nommehzombies (talk) 02:51, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Tom and Jerry lost episode Would you happen to know who made the Tom and Jerry lost episode creepypasta? From, Spurdospadre777